


Sing With Me Now

by raindeergames



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Jim, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Jim, i dont even know, mormor, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindeergames/pseuds/raindeergames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian brought home germs, so it is obviously his duty to take care of his sick boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay hi. So this is my first fanfiction for this ship so I'm still trying to get the feel for these boys so I apologize for any oocness that they may have.

It is not a common occurrence for the most dangerous man in England to wake up with the sniffles, but when it happens there is hell to pay for it. Jim tried to chalk it up to an awkward sleeping position so he seated himself upright in his bed. It did not help. The space next to him was empty and he frowned at the cold sheets. Where the hell was his sniper? Soon he remembered that he had sent his right hand man out to 'take care' of a few things (ie people) during the early hours of the morning. Clearly, this was all his fault. He would lay on dirty rooftops for hours on end in the rain and then come stomping in the flat dragging dirt and germs in with him. Well when he got back home Jim would have a few words with the man.

He grumbled something to himself that didn't really make much sense before he pushed the offensively warm covers off of his lithe body and pulled himself up and out of the bed. As he stood shakily it became apparent that he was congested and pressure had built up in his sinuses. Lovely. The criminal stood there in nothing but his boxers frowning deeply at himself. It was clear he wouldn't be leaving the house or doing any businesses today, so there was no need to put much effort in his appearance. After all, there was nothing intimidating about a runny nose and constant sneezing. He dug through Sebastian's drawers and pulled out a plain tee shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants. They were many sizes too big on Jim's small frame but he wore them anyway. His sniper was much larger, not in a fat way but in a muscular way, but he still enjoyed wearing his clothes. They smelled like him and when he was sick and in a mood he didn't have the time to deal with avoiding such sentiment. 

The sun was already up and warming his spot on the couch. There was a reason that was his spot, because it was always perfect. He picked up the blanket that had been left there last night when he had been reading and Sebastian had been doing something boring that he hadn't been paying attention to. Jim wrapped the plush purple thing around his shoulders so that he was more or less just a head sticking out of the comfortable nest he had created for himself. He grabbed the remote that controlled the television and flicked it on to the news channel so he could critique just how wrong the media portrayed everything that happened in this blasted city. As luck would have it the first story that came on was all about the praises of _Sherlock Holmes and John Watson_. If he hadn't been sick before he sure was now.

It was safe to say that this was not going to be a relaxing sick day if things continued on the path they seemed to be intent on heading down so Jim put on Netflix. Nothing cheered the consulting criminal up more than watching some stupid and dull American sitcom. If anyone asked, he watched them solely for research purposes and to laugh at the American stupidity that they deemed quality television, if no one asked he quite enjoyed it. It was just the right amount of mind numbing to put him at ease for a while. He was half an episode in when the sneezing started. There was a box of tissues on the coffee table in front of the couch but getting them would entail unwrapping from his perfect blanket ball and enduring the now seemingly freezing temperatures in the room. It was not worth it. He continued to sneeze by himself and pout at how bad the taste in his mouth was until he heard keys jingling outside the flat.

The door was pushed open and Sebastian came waltzing in holding two bags of groceries and what looked like a laptop case slung over his shoulder, but Jim knew better as it was his discrete rifle case. He frowned deeply at his boyfriend's happy demeanor while he was stuck suffering. "Sebby hand me the tissues." That was the first time he has spoken in quite some time so both men were shocked at how stuffy and cracked his voice sounded. Jim coughed and shot the other man a glare from his spot on the couch. "They are hardly away from you." The sniper shook his head at the complete lack of movement from his boss as he moved into the kitchen to put the food items he had bought away. "No. Now." Jim demanded from the couch. 

Sebastian knew that there was no point arguing so he dropped everything he was doing to come do some menial task that Jim required of him (and if that didn't describe their relationship nothing did). He handed his boss the blue cardboard box of tissues not hiding his annoyance. "This is all your fault so stop that attitude." Jim's dark brown eyes sharpened at the accusation. "My fault? How is your cold my fault?" The larger man wasn't following Jim's train of thought but he rarely did so he assumed there must have been something for him to deserve this.

Jim didn't answer him and just turned back to the tv. The sniper sighed and went back to the kitchen. He started a kettle to make his boss a cup of warm tea in hopes to make him feel a bit better and to buy him time to put away the groceries. He had just finished putting away the last item when the tea finished brewing so he took the bug and brought it back to the living room. He sat down on the couch and gently offered the steaming mug to Jim. He nodded his thanks as he took the cup. He timidly took a sip of the scalding liquid and deemed it acceptable with a nod. "I want pizza." It was more of a demand than anything. What Jim wanted Jim got. "I'll go get the laptop so you can order it yourself." Sebastian had learned his lesson long ago about ordering his boyfriend food without explicit instructions. In some way or another he would screw it up and then it would go uneaten. "I want you to make it, Bastian." Jim continued to pout as he looked at his lover next to him. He sighed and leaned over to press a quick kiss to his bosses heated forehead before he got up to go make the requested meal.

"Thanks, Tiger." The sing-song voice easily floated into the kitchen from the living room. He didn't want to say much but it warmed his chest when Jim used the nicknames he had given him. Soon enough the pizza dough was rising and Sebastian found himself right back on the couch next to his boyfriend. He sat as close as he could get and wrapped his arms around the criminal mastermind and pulled him into his lap, blanket and all. Jim just hummed in appreciation for the closeness. He was exhausted even though he had only been awake for a few hours and the position was making him lethargic. He moved to try and keep himself awake but Sebastian held him down softly with his superior strength. "Shhh, Kitten. Go to sleep. Everything will be fine." He even made sure to hum 'Staying Alive' as he felt the weight in his arms become limp with sleep. Jim was a lot of work, but it was work he was happy to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops how the hell did that happen? Im sick too so I guess I just thought someone else had to suffer with me ^.^ These two I mean really <333


End file.
